Pucca and the sick Ninja
by PapettomasutaDartz
Summary: Garu gets the flu and collapes on Pucca's door step and pucca takes him in until he gets well but will he be happy about that.
1. Garu's NurseLove

1.Pucca and the sick Ninja

Garu gets sick and collapses in front of **Pucca's **house and she takes him in until he is well agian and when he wakes up I don't think he is going to be happy about this.

Chapter1-Garu's nurse/love

On a rainy day in sooga village Garu got sick and didn't have the strength to get home so he rests on Pucca's door step

Garu:Mio me and you can rest here until the rain stops Garu breathed hard and felt like he had just ran track

Mio:Meow

He fell alsleep and when Pucca came back from makeing her dilivery she saw him sleeping there she picked him up and carryed him inside and put him in her bed

she made a bed and fead Mio and got medicine and soup for Garu and knowing how stuburn he is she mixed the medicine in with the tea she is going to give him

Garu:ooh Mio screaming where am I?

Pucca:your at the noodle resturant in my room.

Garu:twitching but why? caughing

Pucca:because you have the flu and your fever is high

Garu:I feel fine im just tiered

He got up and wobled around and kurplop he fell on his bottom

Garu:and a little tiered I guess

Pucca:yea suer Garu even Ninja's get sick Tobe,Abyo,Ching and even me so stop complaing like a big baby and lay back down I'll be downstairs if you need me

Garu:I bet she's just keeping me here so she kiss me all day long Thinking about itNO! I gota get out of here but how

Ching came over to play with Pucca and Abyo came to see Garu

Ching:so how is he?

Abyo:yeah is he contagus?

Pucca:fine and not anymore so you could go up and see him come on Ching lets do girly stuff

Ching:yeah

Both laughing

Abyo ran up the stairs and opened the door

Abyo:Garu?

Garu:Abyo help me out of here plecse!

Abyo:why I'd love a girl to take care of me while Im sick

Garu:thats you and Ching not me Pucca is mad

Abyo throwing Garu to the ground

Abyo:relaxe your fine she told me you'd act this way

Garu:who?  
Abyo:Ching

Abyo:stop being a scardey cat no affese Mio

Mio:Meow

Meanwheile Pucca and Ching were coloring and talking to one another and the rain had stopped that next morning so pucca had dried his clotha in ths dryer and gave them to him

Pucca:you could leave now

Garu:bu aren't you ganna chase me?  
Pucca:no why?

Garu:just a question forget it

Whiel garu was there I guess you could say he started to enjoy her company so that night he went to the noodle resturant and went to her room without her uncles seeing him

Garu:Pucca

Pucca:huh she said sleeply oh Garu

Garu:shh I just wanted to say thanks for takeing care of me and Mio those two days I owe you one

Pucca:don't mention it

Then Garu came into her room and gave her a kiss

Garu and Pucca began to blush in Garu's mind he thought that wasn't so bad after all then he embrassed her I

Garu:I;ve wanted to that for a long time now

Pucca:really?

Garu:I know it may not seem like it but I actually enjoy your company alot

Pucca:I never thought I would here you say that.


	2. Those three words

1Summary-Sorry it took so long to update but I was doing a little reading and stuff but here's the second chapter I know it took a while im sorry.

Chapter2-Those three words

Pucca and Ching were walking around the village but Pucca was thinking of something else she let her mind wonder back to the day that Garu got sick and she took care of him. The things he said to her made her feel like it was all worth it in the end trying to get Garu to love her and all but maybe her work payed off after all.

"Pucca look at the new dresses"Ching pointed out

"Oh they look nice"Pucca said

"Lets go try one on okay?"I think I could use some new cloths

"Okay if you want"Pucca replied

In the store something hit Pucca like a ton of bricks a lot of them. Where was Garu at she hadn't seen him since yesterday. Pucca started to panic no one knew where he was but everyone seemed com.

"Ching where's Garu?"Pucca asked in a panic

"Oh he went on a mission this morning, no one told you?"Ching said surprised

"...No, no one told me anything and why not?"Pucca asked still shocked

"Well that's why we aren't suppose to tell you that"Ching said just remembering

"Why not?"Pucca asked again

"Because Garu knew you'd panic at the what would happen or should I say what the consequence would be...if..."Ching cut her sentence short

"If what"Pucca asked getting even more frightened

"Pucca, Abyo went there too and now that I think about it...Pucca we have to do something be for they get killed"Ching said almost screaming now that she figured it out.

"What are you talking about"Pucca asked almost yelling

"Pucca, they went on a mission this just isn't get Tobey this is something totally different and they sent them out there to fight against ninja's that are way above there level if we don't do something Garu and Abyo are suer to be killed"Ching yelled drawing a crowd.

So both took off from the store to try there best and save the two boys that they had affection for but what could they do now no one knew how far they were by now or where they were.

WITH ABYO & GARU

"Man Garu this is gonna be some mission huh?"Abyo said

"Mhm"Garu retorted shaking his head

"Why didn't you want to tell Pucca about the mission I suer she's noticed your gone by now"Abyo said as the two slowed dragged behind the many other ninja's.

"Mm mm?"Garu said shrugging

"Why aren't you talking you were talking last week now what happened?"Abyo questioned.

Garu took out a paper and wrote why he stopped talking and the paper read "because I was sick and scared out of not talking when I woke up in Pucca's room"

"Oh...wait that's dumb Garu"Abyo said

Garu just sighed and then the leader yelled for them to stop falling behind so much and they didn't really pay much attention to it though.

WITH PUCCA & CHING

"WHAT!"Pucca screamed as she talked to the guy who had set the whole thing up

"Look Pucca Garu and Abyo needed a little challenge to help them step up to the plate a little"Ching's dad said

"WHAT!"Pucca shouted again

"That's ridiculous dad Garu and Abyo are okay ninja's but a mission that'll kill them come on." Ching said

"I agree and there's nothing wrong with sending them on non killer missions for them to get better"Pucca protested

"Look Pucca and Ching I sent them because they are some of the best and not that there's others but it's just that we can't afford to lose any of our own right now especially since a war might break out and I want to test there skills they might be good use in the war" the general finished

"Wait a minute there's no way your sending Garu to war I don't care who you are you can't do this to him"Pucca said

"But technically it's not your choice now run along home be for I kick you out of here" He threatened

"...make me"Pucca said

The two were pushed roughly out side and Pucca banged on the door to try and get them to listen to her but it was no use. So her and Ching walked away from the building and sat on the park bench to think.

"Well what will we do now?"Ching asked

"I don't know but we'll get them back un harmed"Pucca said

"Pucca and Ching there's no use trying if you believe in them then you will let them do what they have to do to survive and come back on there own now stop pondering the idea"Ching's father said walking away.

"I hate not knowing what to do"Pucca yelled in frustration

WITH GARU & ABYO

"Well our first night out here do you thin the girls are okay?"Abyo asked

Garu just shrugged in return then he got a worried expression on his face and pulled out a pencil and paper and wrote on it then he gave it to Abyo and motioned for him to sign it and he did.

Garu and Abyo were then disrupted by talking of the leader and someone else.

"This mission is dangerous but we can't afford to back down now even if we have to die we must keep our good men alive and let the amateurs fall" the leader said

"Garu did you here that?"Abyo asked

But when he looked at Garu's face he looked mad as hell he clutched his fist and thought over a couple of things in his mind. He looked up at Abyo deaf glare in place but not directed at him.

"Garu what are you going to do?"Abyo asked

Garu wrote on a paper what the plan was and Abyo was furious they planned on letting them take the big fall while they ran for there pathetic little lives.

Then it was final Garu silded the letter and sent Mio to give it to Pucca and Ching and try to get there by morning Mio nodded in reassurance that he knew what to do be for taking off.

Garu wasn't gonna die like this and neither was Abyo.

Tbc

WOW I wonder what was on the paper well you'll have to see in the next chapter bye and sorry for the wait.


	3. The Letter

1Summary-Hello again im happy to see you all again I am sorry for the delay but I was sick any ways here's the summary-Alright now we are going to see what's on the note and there might be a little action I don't know and there will be fluff lets read.

Chapter3-The note

That night at five o'clock in the morning Pucca heard a noise at her window not that she had been asleep any ways. She climbed out of bed and walked to the window and was surprised to see Mio sitting there with a note tied around him neck.

"Mio"Pucca gasped

"Meow"was Mio's reply as he jumped through the window

"What are you doing here and what's that you have around your neck?"Pucca asked

When she removed it she saw it was a letter and read what it said her eyes widened at what she had read.

NOTE

Dear Pucca and Ching

Im not suer weather or not me and Abyo are coming home but I will try I give you this letter for a reason one for you to find out why we may not return two for some very important information that needs to be given and three for some thing that I never got to say be for I left.

Now we may not return because they planed on using us for bait and if we were killed it wouldn't make a difference and they were going to run knowing that they killed some of the best ninja that were. Number two now I want you and Ching to help with this one I was wondering if you could send Mio back with something important you can get it from Ching's dad Im suer he will be happy to give it to you a little while back we discovered some thing while on a mission I found it, it's a powder that makes you invisible and I need Mio to bring to us if we plan on getting out of here alive. And lastly Pucca I know I never said it be for but I really do and I mean this from the bottom of my heart ,I love you and Abyo says same for Ching.

Bye for now

Love Garu and Abyo

End Note

"Oh no"Pucca said on the verge to tears

WITH ABYO AND GARU

Garu tossed and turned in his sleep having a endless nightmare of never seeing Pucca and the rest of the village again made him sad. He woke up and decided he would go for a short walk and back again when he was stopped by Abyo.

"Hey Garu you alright?"Abyo asked a nod yes was Garu's reply

He left on his walk his heart aching to see Pucca's smiling face again Abyo acted like Ching wasn't his girl friend even though she was but now he was thinking about her more then ever Garu thought of the note and hoped Mio was successful in getting it there.

"Pucca"Garu whispered to himself

WITH PUCCA

Pucca ran all the way to Ching's house with Mio behind her she was ancsoius for her to see what Garu had just sent her. When she reached the resident of her best friend she banged on the door out of breath when her father answered he was surprised to see her but then spotted Mio and told Pucca to come in.

"Pucca what are you doing here?"Ching asked

"Letter...Garu...Abyo...read"she said out of breath

"What about a letter and Garu and Abyo?"Ching asked

"...Okay Garu sent Mio to deliver this letter to us and you just have to read it especially the last line"Pucca says

"Okay"Ching says taking the letter her and Pucca sit down and Ching reads the letter...

"DAD!"

WITH GARU AND ABYO

Well Garu and Abyo were going to be leaving in the next couple of hours and Mio still was not back Garu was begging to worry about his companion.

TWO HOURS LATER

It has been two hours and they are getting ready to move out and Garu and Abyo stand there waiting for him to come back but it's been long and Garu feels that there is nothing to do to be able to save there lives now. Then something black comes speeding into the camp ground and jumps on Garu sending him to the ground.

"Oaf"Garu says as he makes contact with the ground

"Meow"Mio says the bottle of powter on his neck Garu smiles as he sees Pucca and Ching got the letter but then there is a letter tied onto the bottle.

NOTE

Dear Garu and Abyo

How are you? Are you alright? Look we sent the powter we hope you two are back no you better be back in at least two days starting with today because we are worried about you come back and be scratch less. By the way we love you too.

Xoxoxoxoxo Love Ching and Pucca

"Wow Ching dose care"Abyo said

Garu just shook his head yes and darted behind some trees with Abyo behind him. They both smiled at one another happy that this time they were getting out alive.

"And what do you think your doing?"the lead ninja asked

Tbc

Well we'll see what happens to the two in the next chapter/


	4. The escape

1Summary-Okay last chapter was about the note and now this chapter is about what's about to happen to Abyo and Garu hopefully they'll make it out or will they we'll see.

Chapter4-The escape

Garu's plan had been genius and they had been running for three whole hours now the army not even noticing they were missing. Garu smiled as he and his two companions ran home to safety...to Pucca.

WITH PUCCA AND CHING

Pucca paced it was now three o'clock in the day thinking that maybe Mio made it back about two hours late she suspected it would maybe take the whole day maybe two to get from how far they had just gone and she was determined to see her one and only true love again.

"Pucca"Ching distracted her out of her thoughts looking at her

"Oh yeah"Pucca asked

"How long do you think it's going to take for them to come back?"Ching said in a worried tone knowing that there was a chance they would never come back.

"Well maybe about two days or more but they should be back"Pucca assured

'I think' Pucca thought to herself

That day was boaring they didn't want to play or anything being to worried over the two that they cared so much about was nerve wrecking and this was especially bad.

WITH GARU AND ABYO

The two had been running since early last night and they were getting closer and closer to home hoping they wouldn't get stopped was a big hope but none the less he was determined to get where he needed to be to be with who he wanted to be with.

WITH PUCCA AND CHING

They were getting impatient with then two and starting to feel a little nervous in knowing that something might have happened to the two ninja.

"why is taking so long for them to return" Ching asked

"I don't know" they had been sitting at the gates of the village for a long time basically all day and it was time to go home and they had to or else they would get in trouble for being late.

"Well bye Pucca see you tomorrow"Ching said

"Yeah okay bye"Pucca said be for they went there separate ways.

WITH ABYO AND GARU

Garu smirked as he entered the village he looked around be for shooting off to Pucca's house to see her. When he got there he smiled at the window seeing as Pucca was already asleep and he could sneak in unseen.

When he got over to the bed side he patted Pucca's head a sighed a sigh of relief hoping that she wouldn't think that it was a burglar and throw him over the bed and out the window.

"Garu" Pucca said looking at him

"Huh?"he said not even aware that he was sitting there not paying attention to what he was doing.

"When did you get back"Pucca asked sitting up in her bed and smiling at him.

"A little while ago"Garu whispered really low

Pucca smiled at him he hugged her tightly and smiled happy to see the person that he cared for and that cared for him so much he had never felt like this be for being with the person you love had never felt so good and he was willing to never leave Pucca only if it was to save her life.

"I love you"he whispered at the same volume as last time

"I love you to"Pucca whispered back

She pecked him on his cheek but Garu wanted more so he kissed her fully on the lips she was surprised but kissed back as well happy that what she had wanted all this time was finally given to her.

This was all was given just because of a little sickness and a big heart of a little girl name Pucca.

THE END

Sorry it's so short but I had no more idea's but over winter break I promise people I will think of a sequel and put it up for you all to read might be longer that depends on what it's about.


End file.
